1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wi-Fi direct communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for easily regenerating a favorite P2P device group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a direct communication system using technology for exchanging data wirelessly over a computer network complying with IEEE 802.11 standards, such as WI-FI devices commercially available from the WI-FI ALLIANCE, a user may generate and share files with various peer-to-peer (P2P) devices according to a specific application.
In the case where a P2P group is readily used by a user, a connection to the same group is required again afterward. To this end, a user must discover the device(s) for connection as a part of the P2P group and then select devices one by one.
Accordingly, the user must select the devices one by one each time even when the user regenerates the relevant group using a device list, and thus there is a drawback of inconvenience of re-establishing the connection by the user.